A New Start
by fourA.M
Summary: She turns around, and looks at me… her face is millimeters from mine. “Happy New Year Ziva.” I tell her, and place a kiss on her cheek.


**Hello everybody! Most of you don't know me, but my name is Michaela and I decided to widen my horizon on fan fiction writing, so I decided to write an NCIS fic. I have written a Twilight fic called One Wrong Turn, and you should go check that out please.**

**This idea came from WishYouWereHere15, so she should get some props for this.**

**I just started watching NCIS, so please be nice!!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. The idea is WishYouWereHere15's.**

It's New Years Eve, and everybody has gone home already. Scratch that, make it everybody who doesn't have a psycho boss has gone home already. As usual, Gibbs is making us finish the paperwork from this week, which we have put off to do. You would think after having to stay after to finish paperwork, we would learn to finish it all on time. Of course, we don't. I look across the room at Ziva. Oh Ziva. Ziva, Ziva, Ziva. This year, has been one tough year on the crazy chick, but she's pulled through it. Somehow, she has done it without a lot of help. Surprisingly, she hasn't tried to kill me yet. Both are pretty good… oh wait, she's looking back at me… look away!

I turn my head, and look at Probie. Poor little Probie. At the Christmas Party over at Abby's house, Probie got stuck under the mistletoe with Abby's Aunt Gladys. Let's just say that Gladys hadn't shaved her mustache off that morning.

Oh the Christmas party, that was great! Everybody was there, and we each had a gift swap. Ziva chose my name, and she bought me the complete first season of Magnum. Probie got a sweater from Gibbs. Gibbs got a coffee mug from the Duckman. Abby got some new stilettos from Probie. Ducky got a tie with duck's on it from Abby. Ziva, I really screwed her gift up. I wanted to get her something nice, but me being me, waited till the last minute and just got her a stupid picture frame.

Ziva stands up from her desk, grabs her bag, and says goodbye. She doesn't even wish us a Happy New Year. I look over to the Probie, who just shrugs at me as he stands up to leave also. I look down at my desk, and realize I have one more case report to do… damn.

At about 11 o'clock I finally finish all of my work, and I head out of the office. I decided to head over to Ziva's place, and give her the gift that she deserves. I know I need to give this to her now, or else I'll never get the perfect chance. I park my car, and step out into the snow. I look up at her new apartment, and see that the light is on, meaning she's still awake.

Once I reach the third floor, I head down towards the right door, and knock on it. After a minute or so, Ziva comes up to the door. She's in her pajamas, which consists of sweatpants and a way too large t-shirt. Her hair is in a messy bun, with pieces of it hanging down in her face.

"Hey sweet cheeks!" I greet. She rolls her eyes, and lets me into the apartment. "You're spending the new year alone?" I ask her playfully.

"And where is your date?" She fires back, taking a seat on the couch. I sigh heavily before walking and standing in front of her. "You make a better window than you do door." She complains, and I laugh.

"It's better door than window." I correct her, and she rolls her eyes again. She lifts up a mug of hot chocolate, and offers some to me. I shake it off; I can't get distracted from my mission.

"Well? Did you want something Tony?" She asks me. Clearly she is getting aggravated at me. She's always mad at me about something, or she just finds me annoying… probably a bit of both.

"I uh…" I take a look over at the fireplace over to the side of the couch, and up on the mantel, I see the picture frame I gave her, serving its purpose by framing a picture… hence picture frame. I walk away from her, and over to see what picture is in it. As I get closer, I realize it's a picture of me and her, together at the Christmas party. We were standing by Abby's fireplace, and my arm was wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her close to my chest. I was laughing at something, and looking at her, and she was also laughing. Abby had taken the picture at that exact moment.

"I thought that it had fit our relationship perfectly." I jumped at the sound of her voice. I turned around to see her standing next to me, looking at the photo.

"Yeah… it does…" I told her, she looked up at me, and grinned before heading back towards the couch. "Anyways, I thought I'd get a more appropriate gift for you." I told her reaching for the present in my bag.

"Tony, I don't need anything else from you." She said, sitting up more on the couch to see what I was looking for.

"I just got you a frame Ziv, you deserve more." Damn… where did I put the gift?

"Tony, you gave me my gift this summer, I don't need anything else."

"No." I tell her looking up. "I was the reason you were there. And don't say otherwise, because I know it's my fault." Ah ha! I found it! I pulled out the rectangular box, and hand it over to her. She takes in gingerly in her hands, but she's still looking at me.

"You gave me the gift of life Tony. You saved me." She told me, looking deep in my eyes. She looked away, and back at the box in her hands. She carefully unwrapped it before taking the black velvet box in her hands. I look away from her face, and back at the clock; I see it's almost midnight. I hear her gasp, and I look back towards her. Her hands are clasped over her face; the box is in her lap. She looks back at me, and I see slight tears in her eyes.

"Tony," she whispers, still looking at me… I, Tony DiNozzo, have made Ziva David speechless, this needs to go in the record books or something. She looks down at the box, and pulls her gift out.

She pulls out a silver chain with the Star of David hanging off the end of it. The star is silver, and has diamonds on every corner of it. I walk up to her, and take the chain from her hands. Walking behind her, I place it on her neck, and clasp it. Her hand reaches up, and plays with the star with her fingers.

"I can't…" I put my finger on her lips to make her shut up… silence…

"It might not have the monetary value your other one had, but you're not _you_ without it." I tell her. She stands up and walks in front of the mirror hanging on the wall. I walk up behind her.

"Tony…" She whispers again.

"This necklace, it means something though Ziva. Your other one might have meant something more, but this one, it also means something." She looks confused… success. "It's your new start on life Ziva. You get to start over again. You have a fresh sheet of paper." I tell her.

She turns around, and looks at me… her face is millimeters from mine. "Happy New Year Ziva." I tell her, and place a kiss on her cheek. I step out from behind her, and see on the TV that the countdown has started. I feel her grab my hand. I look back at her, and she's looking down at our intertwined hands. I walk back to her, and she grabs my other hand. I look at her face. The countdown has ended, and it's now 2010. Our faces are nearing each others…I'm getting nervous; I know I can't screw this up. Our lips grow closer, and I feel her breath on my face. I take the final step, and gently press my lips to hers. I feel her respond, but nothing too much. She pulls back, and looks at my face… short and sweet… just like her. I open my eyes, and see her looking back at me. I smile and her, and she smiles back. With our hands still together, I walk towards her door. I turn back and look at her.

"Happy New Year" I tell her before I close the door. I walk back smiling to my car. Man, this year is gonna be great.

**So there it is, my first NCIS fic.**

**Reviews=Love. No Reviews=Hate.**


End file.
